Stay with me
by Lambo Ahoushi
Summary: UPDATED! Haru would do anything. He would even give up swimming just to have him back, but is it really how it seems? This contains character death. Or does it? You'll have to read to find out and I also decided to continue this.
1. Stay with me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club or any of the swim club members that should confess to each other and kiss but never actually do.**

 **The show is a tease XD So close to being yaoi, yet isn't.**

* * *

Death is a cruel and heartless thing.

It doesn't care who it takes, snuffing out the lights of many before their rightful time.

No one saw it coming. No one wanted to believe that it would happen. Not to one of them. Not to someone that Haru is so close to. Someone he cares about dearly, so much so that he is his soulmate. It's a nightmare. It just has to be..

* * *

It happened only a week ago.

During Iwatobi Swim Club practice, the four male members of the team were training for a relay, trying to shave the times between when one member touches the wall and the other jumps into the water down to zero. It's what will set them apart from the other teams and give them a fighting chance.

Makoto was on his way back from his turn when all of the sudden, he was struck by a sudden ailment, shooting pains radiating through his head. It made him clutch onto the side of the pool, having to hold onto it so he wouldn't fall underneath the water.

The others were alarmed, the brunette climbing up out of the pool and resting for a moment as he massaged his temples. "Mako-chan, what's wrong? What happened to you in there?" Nagisa inquired, being the first to speak as he knelt down beside his friend.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry." Makoto replied, flashing a warm smile as he slowly stood up, Haru's eyes watching him closely. "Maybe I just reached my limit for the day. I'll head home and sleep it off so that I can perform even better tomorrow."

"You promise?" Nagisa said, his ruby eyes glistening. "Haha yes. I promise."

Practice had ended after that, but it wasn't the last of Makoto's episodes.

The headaches continued, seeming to just get worse and worse and even go as far as to interfere with his swimming. On the third day, Makoto had started getting fevers and he had trouble concentrating on everyday tasks. He took himself to a nearby clinic, where a doctor drew some blood for tests, but the results were inconclusive. No one knew what was wrong.

* * *

Later that night, it began to rain, droplets pouring down from the sky when Haru heard something outside of his house. It wasn't the storms doing, but something else. He opened his front door, seeing Makoto standing there outside. He was facing to the left, blankly looking off into the distance as if he hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was.

"What are you doing here at this time?" Haru inquired in his usual monotone voice, finally getting Makoto's attention as the brunette looked at him, seeming just as confused as he was. "This isn't my house?" Makoto inquired, Haru shaking his head in response.

Haru allowed his best friend of many years to stay over, not wanting him to walk home in these conditions. He led him to bed, but neither of them could sleep for long and the brunette's health took a turn for the worst.

Makoto still felt feverish and he was sweating. He tossed and turned, having to get up to use the bathroom only to end up getting sick in the toilet. This happened quite a few times, Makoto feeling nauseous and throwing up again every thirty minutes or so. The noises had woken Haru up from his slumber, who went to check on the brunette, but when he tried to touch Makoto, the other pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me!" He hissed out, green eyes turning to look at deep sea blue and taking Haru aback. That look. It wasn't Makoto at all. A few seconds later, Makoto returned to normal, sighing as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. "I'm sorry..." He said, feeling apologetic. Haru immediately took his phone and dialed 911. Something was seriously wrong with Makoto and he feared that his life was in danger.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Makoto was rushed to a room right away, where he continued to get sick, but he was put on an IV where he was given fluids and anti-nausea medication as well. At that point, he was finally able to fall asleep, where Haru stayed inside the room with him, silently watching him with a blank expression on his face. He may not look worried or scared, but deep down, he is. He is terrified of losing his best friend..

The next morning, things appeared to be looking up.

Makoto's condition has improved a bit. He is no longer getting sick and even grew hungry, asking for one of the nurses to please bring him something small to eat. He ate some jello and was doing well enough to even go home.

The doctors were going to discharge him when all of the sudden, his mental status changed. He throws his tray of food off of the bed, panicking as he sees and hears things that aren't there. "Ghosts! Ghosts! I see ghosts!" He called out, Haru knowing how scared he was of them. He was trembling, his hands going up to cover his ears in an attempt to drown out all noise. "Don't you hear them?! They're talking to me!" He said, rocking slightly in the hospital bed. Nurses came over and tried to calm him down, but he began to thrash about, screaming until his voice died down and he began to shake, his body tensing up as he went into a seizure.

The nurses move Makoto onto his side so fluid can leak out of his mouth, Haru unable to do anything but stand there, his eyes wide as he witnesses this in horror. The doctor makes him leave the room, just being in the way if he stays there like that any longer. The doctor then takes out a large needle, inserting it between Makoto's lumbar bones so that he can draw a sample of cerebrospinal fluid. When testing the fluid, there is finally an answer, but the truth is devastating.

The doctor leaves the room and tells the news to Haru, saying that Makoto has what is known as Primary Amebic Meningoencephalitis. This is caused by the Naegleria fowleri: known as the Brain Eating Amoeba. There are known cases, but it's rare, so how did Makoto catch such a thing in the first place?

"Do you know if he swam in any fresh bodies of water recently?" The doctor inquires, Haru remembering that just before his best friend's first incident, the team went to a nearby lake for a quick dip. It was about three days prier to the beginning of his symptoms. Haru nods, the doctor continuing. "Naegleria fowleri is allowed into the body through the nose.. You contract the infection while swimming in warm, fresh bodies of water, like lakes or rivers."

Haru's eyes widen, recalling that Makoto did complain about it stinging when he dove into the lake. Some of the water must have went deep into his nose, giving him this horrible infection. But it was just an innocent day, going out for a little swim.. There's no way they could have known that something as simple as getting water up the nose could do this..

"I'm sorry to say this, but...this infection is 98 percent fatal.. I'll do everything I can for him now..but you might want to say goodbye before it's too late.." The doctor finished, placing a hand on Haru's shoulder before walking back into the room.

Makoto was put on strong antibiotics via IV that night, the doctor hoping to combat the infection and save him, but only time will tell.

* * *

Haru is in the room with him, by his side as Makoto sleeps. The brunette soon wakes up, hearing soft sniffling by the bed, his right hand encompassed in warmth, as if someone is holding it.

"Har...uka.." Makoto says, his voice weak as he looks over at his childhood friend, the smaller male in fact holding his hand, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks. The brunette couldn't believe that Haru was crying. This is the first time he has seen it, the raven-haired male showing his emotions at last.

"Hey...don't cry.." Makoto says, reaching out with his free hand and wiping the moisture away from Haru's eyes. He smiles at his best friend, being so caring and warm even though he's in so much pain. He still cares about Haru more than himself because that's just how Makoto is. He's always warm..like the sun.

"Don't leave!" Haru says, the brunette's green eyes widening from the outburst. "Stay with me!" He continues, the grip on Makoto's hand tightening. "I've always hid my emotions and did everything on my own, but I know you can read me, so you understand that I need you!"

Makoto places his left hand over the one on his right, slowly rubbing it. "I-I won't leave..." He says, a faint smile still dancing upon his lips, even though part of it is forced. He doesn't have the heart to tell Haru the truth, but he can feel that his end is near. "I'll hang on for you..f-for as long as I can. I'll fight..so that we can still swim together..."

Haru releases Makoto's hand and hugs him, wrapping his arms around the taller male. That is what he wants more than anything. To be free in the water...with Makoto. He needs it.

The brunette is able to fall asleep again later on, but he doesn't wake back up. He slips into a coma which he remains in for two days. During this time, the doctors do everything they can for Makoto, but all of the treatments are failing. The infection progressed too rapidly, and Makoto was losing the fight..

He is placed on life support, a tube being put down his throat because he can no longer breathe on his own. On the third day of the coma, about seven days after his symptoms started, Makoto was gone. The monitor beside his bed, which showed his brain waves, had flat lined, meaning that his brain is no longer functioning.

Before he was taken off life support, Haru got to see him one last time. He was alone in the room with him, softly crying over Makoto's body as he rubbed his face, wishing that this was all a sick nightmare and that he would wake up.

"I've always loved you..." The raven-haired male chokes out, wanting to turn back time so he could say it sooner, but he always kept his feelings bottled up and thought that maybe he would be rejected. "I'll miss you, Makoto..." He said, leaning down to the other's lips, giving him a gentle kiss goodbye.

Haru had to leave the hospital without his other half, but he didn't just leave Makoto behind back there. He left a part of himself as well. When Makoto faded away, his soul was torn apart. Ripped into tiny little pieces and scattered all around, never to be whole again.

* * *

Two days after Makoto passed away, Haru lays submerged in his bathtub. His swim trunks are on, eyes open as he floats, staring up at the ceiling.

He thought the water might help relax him. Help him forget the pain he feels every second without Makoto, but it isn't working this time.

Even water cannot heal these wounds.

It's a bitter feeling...knowing his favorite thing took part in taking his favorite person away. The truth is, the water helped kill Makoto and destroy his world..and if he could get Makoto back, he would stop swimming for good. He would do anything just to see that warm smile again..

 **Haru's Point of View**

 _Makoto...you were always there for me. Always listened and understood me. Even when I said nothing at all._

 _I couldn't find a way to express myself. I came off cold sometimes and I thought you wouldn't be able to put up with me, but you did._

 _My heart was frozen. I wanted to be free. To be held down by nothing, but you and your smile came and changed my mind. I thought nothing could melt the ice, but you did._

 _Makoto...do you remember our last conversation? I was holding your hand and told you not to leave.. You said you wouldn't...but you did..._

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

Haruka awakens with a start, his covers messily thrown off of him and onto the floor beside his bed.

He is panting, his chest quickly rising and falling as his forehead drips with sweat.

"It was...a dream?" He chokes out, reaching a hand over to shut off his annoyingly blaring alarm clock.

He needs to know right away if Makoto is okay.

He jumps out of bed, hurrying out of his house while wearing only his swim trunks(which he slept in)

The raven haired male rushes down the stairs that lead to his home and instead took a turn to run up Makoto's stairs. When he got to the door, he knocked impatiently, calling out the brunette's name.

"Makoto!" He shouted, which was very rare for him. "Makoto, answer the door!" He continued, turning the handle. The door is locked.

Soon, the knob begins to turn, the hinged barrier slowly swinging open to reveal Makoto, looking at Haru with confusion filling his green orbs.

"Oh, good morning, Haru~" He said with his hand in front of his mouth, suppressing a yawn. "This is odd. Usually I have to come get you because you're going to be late for school taking a bath for two hours."

* * *

 **To Be Continued!**

 **If you've read this before already, I've changed it because I had a new idea. As you can see here, it was a dream, and Makoto isn't dead, but what will happen next?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review. I want to hear what your opinions are~**


	2. Is this reality?

**Here is chapter two(If anyone even cares to read it)**

 **This story won't be too much longer than it is now. Maybe only one more chapter. The only reason I wouldn't complete it is if I don't get enough reviews with people saying they're interested in knowing what happens. I don't want to write something that everyone thinks is bad.**

* * *

During Iwatobi Swim Club practice, the four male members of the team are training for a relay, trying to shave the times between when one member touches the wall and the other jumps into the water down to zero.

It's just like Haru's dream, the raven-haired male keeping his eyes glued on Makoto as he swims, making his turn and heading back now.

After heading over to the brunette's house so early in the morning and embarrassing himself, Haru walked back home without another word, stumping Makoto, and he wouldn't explain why he was there in the first place. Makoto had dropped it because he didn't want to force anything on him, but his best friend sure was acting strangely.

When Makoto touches the wall, Nagisa diving into the pool immediately after, the brunette climbs out, wincing in pain.

"Makoto!" Haru shouts, concern filling his entire being. Oh no! Was the dream going to come true?! Was Makoto going to die?!

They all turn to the usually stoic male, Nagisa even stopping in the water before he makes his turn. "Is it your head, Makoto?" Haru inquires, Makoto blinking as he looks down at his ankle. "No, I think I just turned too roughly back there and strained my ankle. It'll be fine, though." He says with a warm smile, telling the other not to worry.

* * *

After practice, the team head to the changing rooms, Haru and Makoto beside one another as they strip themselves of their wet bathing suits and begin to dry off.

"Haru?"

"Hmm..." The raven-haired male looks over at his best friend, showing no expression on his face.

"Answer me this.. You came to my house, shouting my name as if you were worried about me and then you thought something happened to me in the water. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Haru said blankly, but Makoto pushed onward.

"It's not nothing. Come on, you can tell me. I just want to help you."

Haru sighs, getting convinced by Makoto's caring nature. "I had a dream that you died.." He replied, putting his towel down as he started to get dressed. "You got an infection after we swam in the lake three days ago and it killed you.."

Haru was expecting a reaction, but not the one he got. Makoto began to laugh, trying to keep his voice down as he cupped his hand over his mouth.

"It's not funny.." Haru said in a deadpan manner.

"Haha I know..but, Haru..we didn't go to the lake." Makoto replied, ocean blue eyes widening. "We didn't?"

"No. I remember we had plans to, but I wasn't feeling well because I was recovering from the flu. Since I couldn't go along, you cancelled it altogether."

"That's right.." Haru said, the truth finally hitting him. "Nagisa was very upset about that. He was mad at you."

"Nagisa was mad at me?!"

* * *

Later that night, around the time when the dazed Makoto walked to his house in the dream, Haru kept glancing out the window, thinking he'll see his best friend come up the stairs, but he doesn't. The brunette never comes and unlike the dream, it isn't raining.

"I guess it really wasn't real.." Haru sighs with relief, deciding to go to the kitchen, dressed only in his swim trunks as he puts on an apron and begins to cook his favorite food. Mackerel! All of this anxiety made him hungry.

* * *

The next day, Haru and Makoto are inside Iwatobi High School, sitting in Math class when the raven-haired male raises his hand to use the restroom.

The teacher allows him to go when a few moments after he leaves, a loud cracking noise is heard throughout the building, a few more following that. A gun. Someone had a gun and was firing it inside of the school.

"Haru!" Makoto shouts, getting up from his seat and hurrying out of the room despite the teacher using desperate pleas, telling him not to leave because it was far too dangerous.

When he got out into the hall, by the entrance into the school, lay five students. They are on the ground, motionless and bleeding from wounds inflicted by a gun. There's a male student there, having the weapon in his hand, his arm trembling as he now has the gun pointed at none other than Haru himself.

He has no reason to shoot Haru, this boy having nothing against him, but he was bullied and tormented for all of his school life. He had killed the bullies that hurt him and now he was just firing at anyone who got in the way.

"Hey, Yuji...calm down, alright?" Makoto said, approaching the two, Haru keeping completely still as the gun is pointed at him. "You don't want to do this. Haru is quiet, remember? He has never done anything to you.."

"Stay out of this, Makoto.." Yuji said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Everyone knew Makoto to be a kind person. Yuji liked him, even maybe looked up to him, but he was scared. He already killed people. No matter what, he was going to jail for this.

"Just put the gun down.." The brunette continued, his arms raised into the air to show that he meant no harm and wasn't going to do anything.

"NO!" Yuji shouted, cocking the gun, his finger on the trigger. "You'll just turn me in!"

"I won't do that.. You need help." Makoto said, his voice remaining calm. "They won't put you in jail. You have a lot of problems that led up to this. Your father beating you, the bullies here that picked on you ever since Elementary School. You can get sent somewhere where people will talk you through this and help you recover.."

Yuji's lower lip quivers, the male biting into it as he begins to lower his arm. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" He inquires.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Yuji sees Haru coming toward him, obviously trying to grab him and knock the weapon from his hands. He immediately lifts his arm once more, the gun still pointed at the raven-haired male as he pulls the trigger, shooting at him.

"Haru!" Makoto shouts, rushing over to his best friend and getting in front of him. He was shot in the chest, taking the bullet instead.

* * *

Haru holds Makoto in his arms, a bit of blood trickling from the brunette's mouth and to his chin as he gasps, trying to breathe.

"Makoto, hold on.." Haru says, being so glad that his dream didn't come true, but now this happens, tearing his hopes to shreds! "I can't lose you again!"

The brunette goes to speak, but is silenced, their foreheads getting pressed together by the raven-haired male. "I love you so much.." He said softly, Makoto's eyes filling with fresh tears.

"I-I...love you too.." Makoto replies, one single drop of moisture falling from his left eye as he breathes his last breath, his head lolling to the side.

Haru has blood on him. Makoto's blood. He cradles the taller male's body, screaming into his shoulder.

"Makoto!"

Then, another gunshot could be heard. It was Yuji.

He couldn't take the fact that he killed Makoto: Someone who was nice to him and even stuck up for him a few times when he was being pushed around. He had stuck the barrel of the gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger, blowing out the back of his head and taking his own life instantly.

* * *

Haru awakens with a start, covered in sweat just like before with his first dream..

It was another dream, this time the raven-haired male being in his bathtub, wearing his swim trunks. He must have fallen asleep in the water.

"Haru!" He hears a familiar voice calling his name.

He stands up in the tub, ocean blue eyes widening as he watches the door open, revealing Makoto with a smile on his face.

"I knew you would be in here. Get out, we have to get ready to-" The brunette starts, getting cut off when the smaller male climbs out of the tub and quickly hugs him, arms wrapping around Makoto's larger frame.

Haru is soaked, now drenching Makoto's clothes in water as well. The brunette is confused as he looks down at his best friend, emerald eyes widening in disbelief.

"H-Haru, what's gotten into you?!"

* * *

The relentless dreams continued to occur from then on out. No, not dreams. Nightmares. No matter what Haru does - no matter how hard he tries, Makoto continues to die! It's like a mantra, the deaths playing over and over again in his head as if it were some persistent jingle that he can't stop thinking about.

It's never the same, something different happening each time to claim the brunette's life. He was hit by a car. He bought a train ticket and got on board, but the train collided with another on the tracks, both exploding on impact. There were no survivors.

They were just walking together one time.

Haru found it innocent enough, but in the distance, the pair saw a loose dog. It wasn't like a cat. Stray dogs cannot be trusted, having the possibility of going after you at any moment. The two knew the dangers, so they slowly started to walk the other way, but the dog chased after them, only to catch them and attack Makoto, mauling him to death..

* * *

It ended the same way each time.

After Makoto died, Haru would wake up, gasping for air as he clutches onto his chest.

It is pure agony and now that it's not stopping, Haru is starting to wonder if any of this is happening at all. Is this even real? If they were dreams, he would have to sleep, right? He doesn't remember going to bed at night, but he continues to wake up in different spots as if he had. It's more like these are all dreams inside of a dream..

"That's it.." The realization hit him. "I need to wake myself up."

Haru walks into his kitchen, turning the water on to his sink.

He keeps the hot water running, until it is scolding. Then, he places a hand underneath the water, keeping it there until he feels like his flesh is sizzling. He had to pull away, yelping in pain as he looked at his skin. It's red, the burning sensation still there as if the water was continuing to run through his veins.

"It should have worked. The pain should have woken me up.." Haru said, beginning to panic as he gripped onto his raven locks.

His world is falling apart. What is he supposed to do now?

Then, with no one around to hear him, Haru's ocean blue eyes closed as he faced up toward the ceiling and shouted "Someone get me out of here!"

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **Has Haru really been trapped inside of a horrible nightmare this entire time? If so, why can't he wake up and what is going on with everyone else?**

 **What's wrong with him?**

 **To find out, you have to wait for me to submit the next and probably last chapter. Please review~**


	3. Wake up, Haru

**Here is chapter three!**

 **It may be confusing to some, so I'll explain what happened at the end so that it will make more sense if you don't understand it.**

 **Also, I was thinking about ending it here and continuing in a different story, but I changed my mind. I'll just keep going with this in the same story. Maybe people will like it and review more if it becomes yaoi in later chapters XD**

 **To Anon: Thanks for the review~ Yes, you got it c: That's what I was thinking of when I wrote it. I always liked that episode of Supernatural.**

 **To** **NeitherSaneNorInsane: Thanks for the review~ I'll definitely check that out. It sounds really interesting, especially the fact that they are stuck in a never ending loop, since she then tries to do the same thing for him.**

 **I appreciate all of the reviews I got thus far. They make me happy (^-^) Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Makoto sits in a dimly lit room, the only noises being heard are the ones of a machine. A heart monitor, beeping regularly to prove that the person in bed before him is still among the living.

It's been like this every day for the past two weeks..

The brunette comes to the hospital daily, only leaving when he is forced out after visiting hours are over.

The door behind the gentle male slides open, but he does not flinch. Not until a familiar voice breaks through the silence.

"How is he?"

Makoto turns, seeing Rin walk into the room before he averts his gaze back to Haru. "Not worse.. Not better. He's still asleep." He said, Haru having been in a coma since the incident that put him here.

* * *

"I'm gonna win, Haru!" The maroon-haired male said, a wide toothy grin on his face as he ran side-by-side with the smaller teen.

"Hnn..." Was Haru's reply, not having a care in the world. It didn't matter if he won or lost. It's just about being free and enjoying the moment.

Makoto is coming up to them, getting very close as Rei and Nagisa are behind, mainly just racing one another to see who comes in last.

"It really is a nice day today, huh?" Makoto said, now beside the two as well. Rin looks at him and smirks. "No way, Makoto. I'm not letting you pass me."

"I don't care about passing you." Makoto replied, stumping the most competitive out of the bunch. "Then why are you doing this?"

"Because everyone else is.." The brunette said with a warm smile.

"Typical. That's just like you."

The five of them are running through the streets out in the open, the sound of traffic growing louder as they make their way toward a road. Makoto is the first to notice this. "Guys wait, we shouldn't go that way." He said, Nagisa and Rei behind him slowing down until they stopped altogether.

"Makoto-senpai is right. It's dangerous." Rei stated, pushing his red-framed glasses further up onto his nose due to the exercise making them go askew.

Haru and Rin do not hear their cries, being too caught up in the moment. Makoto continues to race after them as the other two stay back, praying that the brunette can make it to them in time. "Stop! You're going to get hurt!" Makoto said, only mere inches behind them now.

With the traffic right ahead, Makoto reaches out, attempting to grab onto both of their arms to stop them. He manages to catch Rin, making him come to a halt which allowed the car in front of him to just miss him.

Haru did not get so lucky..

Makoto tried to save him, but the raven-haired male sped up as the other tried to get a grip on his arm, being just out of reach.

"Haru!" Makoto cried, sparkling blue eyes snapping out of it as Haru came to a stop. He saw the car. Speeding down the road and headed right toward him. The person driving is on the phone, showing no signs of stopping as they are not even looking at where they are going.

The raven-haired male is frozen in place, not knowing what to do as he just stood there. Makoto rushes out, having the intention of pushing Haru out of the way. He didn't care what happened to him, but this couldn't be the end. He couldn't lose his best friend!

He doesn't make it in time. Haru gets hit by the car, his body thrown over it as he crashes into the windshield and lands behind, stopping in the middle of the road where other vehicles have to swerve away to miss him.

Most of Haru's injuries weren't dangerous. Except for the blow he took to the head..

* * *

"I know you want to blame me.." Rin says, bringing Makoto out of the horrible memory and back to reality.

"Stop it, Rin.. I'm not blaming anyone.."

"But you are, you're just too nice to say it. It's okay to be angry. You don't have to act like a saint all of the time.."

Makoto grinds his teeth, hands coming up to grip onto his light brown hair as he leans over in his chair.

"Makoto.."

"Fine! You two shouldn't have been racing into oncoming traffic in the first place!" Makoto finally snaps, getting up and turning toward the maroon-haired male as he shouts at him. "You wouldn't listen to me. I told you to stop, but you wouldn't listen, and something about you always brings out Haru's competitive side! If you weren't there, everything would be okay, and Haru wouldn't be laying here in a coma! He would be just fine and I wouldn't have to wonder if he's going to wake up or not! Is that what you want to hear?!"

Rin won't say the words don't sting. They do, but at least Makoto is saying what's on his mind.

"Yeah...better than keeping everything bottled up inside." Rin told him, turning to leave the room. It was then that Makoto realized what he had said.

"Wait, Rin..I didn't mean it.."

"Yeah, you did...and that's okay. I'm the one that says stuff I don't mean because I don't think first, but not you, Makoto. You mean everything you say."

With that, Rin is gone, and Makoto is alone with Haru once more. He goes back to the chair, slumping down in it as fresh tears collect in the corners of his eyes.

He leans forward, pressing his face into the palms of his hands. He didn't only blame Rin. No, he blames himself as well.

"I'm sorry, Haru..." He chokes out, his body slightly trembling. "If only I had tried harder. Ran a little faster! Maybe then you wouldn't be lying here like this.."

* * *

The rest of the day passes by. It's nighttime now, a nurse coming into Haru's room like usual and telling Makoto he has to leave. The brunette reluctantly gets up and exits out of the room, taking the long walk home, without his best friend.

Time ticks on by and it's soon the next day. After school, Makoto goes to visit Haru, sitting in his hospital room and telling him the story of how his morning went.

"I made it to class on time, since I didn't have to go drag you out of your bathtub." Makoto began, a faint smile on his face. "Speaking of the tub, you haven't been able to soak in any water for a while. I know once you wake up, you're going to strip and head for the closest pool, right?" He inquired, as if he was waiting for the other to answer him.

"Nagisa said during lunch today that when you feel better, we're going to throw a party for you. Doesn't that sound fun? He even suggested mackerel flavored cake." The brunette laughs, shaking his head in amusement as one hand comes up to his bangs, moving them out of his face. "I think it sounds pretty gross, but you do love your mackerel.."

Makoto looks at Haru, his body still motionless as he reaches over, placing a hand on top of the other male's hand. "But you need to wake up first.." He says, sighing as he averts his eyes to the ground. "The doctors told me talking might help you...but I am not even sure you can hear me.. If you can...would you give me a sign? Just...any sign.." Emerald eyes look back up. Nothing. Makoto frowns, shaking his head. "What did I expect? Don't be an idiot, Makoto.."

* * *

Haru pants, sweat collecting on his forehead as he paces around the room. What's going on? Why can't anyone help him?

 _"Nagisa said during lunch today that when you feel better, we're going to throw a party for you. Doesn't that sound fun? He even suggested mackerel flavored cake."_ Haru heard a voice say. His movements come to a halt, the raven-haired male looking around. "Makoto..?"

 _"The doctors told me talking might help you...but I am not even sure you can hear me.. If you can...would you give me a sign? Just...any sign.."_ Haru heard again, the world he is in beginning to grow fuzzy, fading away into nothingness as if it were falling apart. "I hear you, Makoto! Where are you?!"

Haru began to walk once more and soon he was running. Running in the direction the other's voice was coming from. "Keep talking, Makoto... I'm coming.."

* * *

"I'll never give up, Haru.. No matter how long you remain like this, I won't quit on you. I believe in you.." Makoto said, standing up from the chair as he began to back away. "..But..I don't know how much longer I can visit..at least not daily. Seeing you this way is beginning to drive me insane." The brunette started to turn. He needed to get away for now, but then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something.

It's Haru's hand. His fingers are moving..

"H-Haru..?" Makoto hurried back over to his best friend's side, leaning over the bed as he gripped said hand.

"M-Mako...to.." The raven-haired male said quietly. His voice is raspy, but he spoke. He really spoke!

Emerald eyes widen, looking on in disbelief. Is this really happening right now?

Ocean blue orbs flutter open slowly, turning to the brunette as a faint smile makes its way on Haru's face.

"Mako..to.. I'm thirsty.. I want water.."

A large smile danced upon Makoto's lips as he nodded quickly, calling out "Someone come quick! He's awake, Haru's finally awake! And he's wants water!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Okay, in case you're confused, the accident with Haru getting hit by a car happened before the first chapter and the dreams he was having was the result of him being in a coma since then. Now he is waking up and in the next chapter, there will be no more dreams filled with the death of poor Makoto. Actually, the two can now have a chance to become even closer if Haru finally tells Makoto how he feels about him. So yes, that means that soon, there will be yaoi and maybe the story will need to be changed to the M rating instead of T. Most likely.**

 **So, if you want more, please give me a review and maybe favorite the story if you like it. Without reviews, I have no motivation XD Thank you.**


	4. Back to Reality

**Hello and welcome to chapter 4!**

 **I'm sorry that it took me a while to update this time. I'm under some stress at work, trying to find another job with better pay than my current one. Plus, sometimes I don't know what to do and get writer's block. It's pure evil, I tell you. I don't want to upload anything I am not happy with. Thus, the waiting, because you guys deserve to read something worth your time.**

 **Anyway, I'm very happy that I got more reviews from you guys and yay, I have 8 favorites now! Woooo!**

 **Thank yous go out to everyone that reviewed the story and added it to their favorites list thus far. I love you all~!**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Haru had woken up from the coma.

It was a difficult fourteen days, the raven haired male needing to go through rehab to help him walk properly again since his body forgot how.

Makoto was worried. Could his best friend still swim? Haru doesn't seem phased, though. He is a quick learner and a natural. Of course he could swim.

Now that he is well enough, Haru is being discharged from the hospital, the gentle brunette sitting in the waiting room, anticipating when the other comes through the door.

When he does, emerald eyes widen in surprise. Despite the doctor's orders, Haru walks out of the room without crutches, saying that he doesn't need them and that he can walk on his own. Makoto doesn't completely agree, but he is very happy and proud to see Haru moving at all. It's a miracle that he wasn't injured more than he was in that accident. Makoto is grateful for that every passing second.

"Haru!" Makoto goes over to his best friend, wanting to help in any way that he can. "Are you sure you don't want the crutches just in case, or you could put one arm around me to hold you up while I take you home?"

The second offer is tempting. Putting his arm around Makoto. He wants to, but...

"I'm fine." Haru says simply, walking by the larger male and heading toward the exit.

The two head home together, the hospital not being too far away from Iwatobi High School, so once they made it there, they went their usual way, going down the path that lead to their houses.

Makoto had called his mother and father earlier, letting them know he will be staying with Haru for a while, just to be around in case the smaller male needs anything. Ren and Ran were not happy about that, the twins fighting over the phone for who gets to speak to their older brother. They even said they wanted to come stay with the raven-haired male as well, so that they could all play together.

"You sure you want to stay here for a few days?" Haru inquired, sitting down on the sofa to rest for a moment or two. "Yes. It's been a while since I got to speak to you. I mean, I have spoken to you a lot, but it's been a while since I actually got a reply. I miss being with you like this."

Haruka huffs, looking off to the side, away from Makoto to hide his growing blush. "I see.."

"Are you hungry?" The brunette inquired, ocean blue eyes widening in alarm. "I can still cook, Makoto."

"But you should be resting. I'm sure I can-"

"I would rather you not do anything in my kitchen." The raven-haired male insists, remembering a time where Makoto tried to cook and almost burnt the place down. He gets shivers just thinking about it. "I'll just make mackerel in a bit."

"Haha okay, if that's what you want." Makoto replied, flashing his best friend a warm smile.

Haruka had spared the other a glance for a second, but looked away once more, the blush on his face only growing darker.

 _"Why does he have to look at me like that?"_ Haru thought.

* * *

Haru is soon in the kitchen, wearing an apron as he stands in front of stove, flipping a few pieces of mackerel over in the pan.

Makoto is there with him, standing watch just in case the raven-haired male needs any help. "You sure you don't want to sit while doing that? Standing too long in one spot could be-"

"Makoto...stop." Haru sighed exasperatedly, hearing no end to his best friend's worries since they got here. "Like I said..I'm fine." He repeated once more, thinking it was sweet that Makoto cared, but he didn't need the larger male to be his parent. He has been doing just fine on his own since they left. "If you really want to help, open the cabinet on your right and grab two plates out to set on the table."

"Ah. Okay, Haru-chan~" The brunette said, doing just that and setting the table with plates and chopsticks beside them. "Do you want anything to drink?" He inquired, placing glasses next to the plates as well.

"Plain water is fine with me, and drop the 'chan'."

"Hehe. Got it, 'Haru'." Makoto corrected himself, going to the fridge and getting out a cold pitcher of water for the smaller male, and some orange juice for himself. Once he poured both of them a drink, the brunette took a seat at the table, and waited patiently for the food to be done.

Soon enough, the mackerel is finished and the two best friends are sitting quietly at the table, eating their small meal in silence.

They both have a gift, being able to read one another without saying a word, so they didn't mind the peace and quiet. Because of this gift, Haru had a feeling what Makoto was going to ask when they were finished eating. He tried to beat the brunette to it, but it was too late. They ended up saying it at the same time.

"I'll do the dishes."

"Haru, you should go rest. You have been standing enough already at the stove. I can clean the dishes."

"You're the guest, Makoto. I should do them. Besides, I have been sitting down since we started eating."

"That's true, but the doctors said you shouldn't push yourself."

Haruka rolls his eyes. He didn't want to say it, but he was close to his breaking point. "I'm not a baby, Makoto. I don't need you telling me when I am pushing myself. I think I would know."

"What? Haru, I'm only trying to help you. I want to take care of you."

"I didn't ask you to take care of me and watch out for me as if I'm your child!" The raven-haired male raised his voice, wishing he hadn't said anything at all since Makoto looks hurt, his emerald eyes downcast at the ground.

"S-Sorry, Haru..I didn't know I was annoying you that much. I'll go if you want me to." The brunette stood up from his chair, beginning to walk past the other.

"I know you're capable of taking care of yourself. I've just missed you.."

Before Makoto was gone, Haru grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him in his tracks and making him look back at the smaller teen. "Haru?"

"Don't go.." Haru said with a deadpan expression on his face, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What was that?"

"You can stay..." Haru told Makoto, louder this time. "I want you to stay."

Makoto smiled, his expression beaming with joy. "That's great, Haru! Thank you! Then...how about we do the dishes together?" The brunette suggested. Haruka's lips curved up into a faintly noticeable grin, the smaller male shaking his head in amusement. "I can live with that."

* * *

Days pass, the two best friends continuing to live under the same roof, but as time went by, it became harder for Haru to hide his feelings for the other male as they kept growing stronger and stronger.

It's a good thing Makoto is there though, because Haru realized that after staying seated for a while, he had a hard time getting back up. One day, Makoto goes into the bathroom, the water-loving teen soaking in the tub. Like old times, the brunette smiles, reaching his hand out toward the other. "You should get up before you get too pruny." He jokes, the other huffing at his sense of humor.

"...Idiot.." Haru replied as he took Makoto's hand, but when they touched, heat and embarrassment washed over him like a wave smashing onto the rocks.

Haruka's heart is pounding against his chest, sounding loudly in his ears. He wonders if Makoto can hear it too. He hopes that he can't.

"Haru, are you okay?"

Haru does not hear the other calling to him, the smaller of the two just standing there and holding onto the hand a lot longer than usual.

"Haru!"

"Hmm?" The raven-haired male finally responded, releasing the warmth against his palm as he stepped out of the tub, shaking his head. "Sorry. I was distracted." He said with no emotion on his face, acting like nothing had happened at all.

The remainder of the day is the same. Haru seemed quiet, distant even. He wasn't talking much-even less than usual, and he wouldn't look directly at Makoto. The brunette caught on almost immediately, but stayed silent about it for now, observing his best friend closely. Haruka cannot hide anything from him.

Later that night, the two did the same thing they always did. They shared Haru's bed, one on each side of it, but Haru was fidgeting. His feet would constantly rub together, as if he were nervous or uncomfortable. Eventually, he sat up, beginning to gather his pillow and blanket. "I'll sleep on the floor." He said, the brunette raising his eyebrow in response. "What's been going on with you, Haru?" He asked, the smaller male just looking at him with a blank expression on his face. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You've been acting strange lately, especially today." Haru's gaze averted to the ground. He didn't think Makoto had noticed.

"I was pretending not to see, but I did.. Please, Haru..just tell me what's going on. It seems like you've been growing distant from me and I don't like it. After all, you're my best friend. I want us to always be there for each other."

In that moment, Haruka sighed, Makoto's words seeming to warm his heart and give him the final push he needed.

He does not say anything at first, just drops the pillow and blanket back onto the bed before closing the gap between him and his best friend. Haruka had never been one for words, so instead of starting this with an explanation, he pressed his lips against the brunette's, kissing Makoto for the first time in reality.

When the kiss was broken, Makoto looked at Haru with an open mouth, his emerald eyes wide as he is unsure of what to say. Did that really just happen?

Haru isn't sure if the brunette's reaction is good or bad. He wonders if maybe he shouldn't have done that after all.

"While I was in the coma.." The raven-haired male began. "I constantly had dreams about you. Dreams in a dream, where you would die over and over again.. They terrified me..and even when I realized they weren't real, I didn't know how to wake up, but then I heard your voice calling to me.. I followed you, and eventually I came back. You brought me back..and I didn't want to go another second worrying about if you would die before I got to tell you..that I love you, Makoto.."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Oh no, I'm making everyone wait to see what Makoto says XD**

 **Nah, I'm sure you all know what's going to happen in the next chapter anyway, or do you? Maybe I'm mean and Makoto will reject Haru so that everyone is left surprised.**

 **Anyway, like always, please review~**


End file.
